Johnny Yong Bosch
|born= , , |years_active= 1994–present |occupations= * Actor * Voice Actor * Martial artist * Musician |roles= * Hajime Hinata * Izuru Kamukura * Rantaro Amami }} Johnny Yong Bosch is a Korean-American actor, voice actor, martial artist and musician. He achieved mainstream popularity for his portrayal of Adam Park in the Power Rangers series. He also achieved a successful career in voice acting with roles such as Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven, Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach and Lelouch vi Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. In Danganronpa series, he voiced Hajime Hinata, Hajime's alter-ego Izuru Kamukura, and Rantaro Amami . In Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc, Micah Solusod temporarily replaced him to voice Izuru. Hajime and Izuru's voice are provided by Minami Takayama in the original Japanese and Rantaro's voice is provided by Hikaru Midorikawa. Works on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime '' - Ichigo Kurosaki *'' '' series - Yukio Okumura *'' '' series - Lelouch Vi Britannia *'' '' - Renton Thurston *'' '' - Vash the Stampede *'' '' - Shotaro Kaneda *'' '' - Reiji Kageyama *'' '' - Vash the Stampede *'' '' - Eriol Hiragizawa *'' '' - Claus Valca *'' '' - Kiba *'' '' - Albert de Morcerf *'' '' - Sasori, others *'' '' - Lujon *'' '' - Chat *'' '' - Tsuyoshi Ueno *'' '' - Itsuki Koizumi *'' '' - Rossiu Adai *'' '' - Daisuke Ono *'' '' - Giyu Tomioka |Right = *'' '' - Sasori, others *'' '' series - Izaya Orihara *'' '' - Itsuki Koizumi *'' '' - Yu Narukami *'' '' - Sanada Yukimura *'' '' - Brock (Takeshi) *'' '' - Ryunosuke Uryu *'' '' - Saruhiko Fushimi *'' '' - Braz D. Blood *'' '' - Frontier Setter *'' '' - Noby *'' '' - Yusaku Kitamura *'' '' - Jonathan Joestar *'' '' - Makoto Tachibana *'' '' - Titus Alexius *'' '' - Nathan "Nate" Adams, Hovernyan, various (Episodes 1-76, Movie 1) *'' '' - Artemis *'' '' - Kei Nagai *'' '' - Orga Itsuka *'' '' - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *'' '' - Artemis *'' '' - Lelouch Vi Britannia/Julius Kingsley }} Video Games series - Kuhn'' *'' - Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi'' *'' - Nero'' *'' '' - Ven *'' '' - Kraad, Masato, Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon *'' '' - Fugue *'' '' - Almaz von Almandine Adamant *'' '' - Rush Sykes *'' '' - Firion *'' '' - Dragon Knight, Onyx *'' '' - Juto, Elgar |Right = *'' '' - Seto *'' '' - Bumblebee *'' , '' , '' - Zero *'' '' - Firion *'' '' - Yang *'' '' - Torian Cadera *'' '' series - Genma Shiranui, Sasori, Yagura *'' '' - Kurosawa *'' '' - Daniel Rand / Iron Fist *'' '' - Tokio *'' '' - Guren Nash, Bravenwolf *'' '' - Zero }} Live Action *'' '' series - Adam Park External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Johnny Yong BOSCH *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Facebook': *'Official Twitter': References Navigation